Love Has Many Forms
by LittleSpankie
Summary: Loren Tate is an 18 year old honnor student at west vally charter with her 2 best friends Mel and Adam. Her mom enroled her in mixed marsall arts when she was 5 to devfened he self from men. Eddie Duran is 21 and is still a big pop star and his mom is still alive. there was no contest or Chloe. Read to find out if Loren and Eddie will come together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

Loren tate is a normal 18 year old girl that took mixed marshall arts when she was 5 years old to defened her slef against men, due to her dad leaving her and her mom when she was 4. Loren and Her mom have been getting in fights lightly due that todays the day her dad left which also is her birthday. Lorens idol was Eddie duran. He was Everything she ever wanted in a man. the sweetness and stuff like that. She didn't care about the money or fame. She wanted to know the really Eddie not_ Eddie Duran_ big huge rock star. Loren decided to go for a drive up to her spot and play some musicto clear her mmind abou that her birthday is just another day, so like every year she will go up to her spot and white music. Her friends try to get her to have a birthday party but like always Loren declines. Loren was walking up the hill and when she got there she grabed her stuff and sat by the old oak tree. it was about 6:30 at the Loren started writing down lyrics that poped into her head, rote them in her note book then began playing them on her gutiar.

Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine.

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not.  
Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught.  
In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot.  
Let's give it a shot.

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell.  
Whether we whisper or yell.  
We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory.  
We all have a story to tell.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.  
We all have a story to tell.

[ happily ever after- he is we ]

When Loren finished singing and struming her last note she hear claping behind her. there was a man standing behind her wearing sunglasses annd a dark hoodie. In One swiffed movemeant she got up and got in her marshall arts formation ready to kick who ever was there.

Man: oh i'm so sorry i didn't mean to disturb you. i just loved you song did you write it?

Loren: Well you failed. and yes i wrote it may i ask who i'm talling to?

Man: oh i'm sorry but if i tell you will you not freak out?

Loren: i would but i'm like 10 seconds away from making you the most unluckest man in the world

The man slowly took off his discise.

Man: i'm Eddie Duran.

Loren let her guard down and stood up srtight.

Loren: oh i'm sorry but i'm pretty sure you want to be here alone i'll just leave.

Loren quicklly started to pack her stuff up when she felt a hand on her arm.

Eddie: no no you don't have to leave i don't mind...

Loren: oh i'm sorry Loren, Loren Tate. i didn't bother telling you my name beacuse you don't really care.

Eddie: oh well Loren Tate. Who said i didn't care?

Loren: well all super stars don't wan't anything to do with us loners.

Loren let a tear fall from her eyes

Eddie: are you ok?

Loren: You don't care can i just leave.

Loren got out of His grip and finished picking her stuff up. Loren was now full blown crying but trying not to let him see her.

Eddie stoped her by grabing her and pulling her into a warm imbrace. Loren embraced him and cried into his shirt.

Eddie: shh. Shh it's ok your gonna be fine.

Loren slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes. Eddie took his thumb and wiped the tears away from her face.

Eddie: do you wan't to talk about it?

Loren: you don't want to hear me you just feel bad for me.

Eddie: no no come here sit

Eddie let go of her and went and sat bye the tree and pated the ground beside him. loren went over and sat next to him.

Eddie: ok hit me what's wrong.

Loren: i don't know i just meet you and i don't share this kind of stuff with anyone.

Eddie: well i'm here and i want to hear.

Loren: are you sure?

Eddie: positive.

Loren: ok here goes nothing. Well when i was 3, yesterday my dad took me up here to see a metor shower after my bed time and my mom was really mad. but me and my dad were having the best time. When it was over we went to a 24-7 diner and ordered wafflas for my birthday. then when we got home my mom was still up and yelled at me to get into bed. so i did as told and want to sleep. I heard a lot of yelling then i heard my dad saying he was leaving. i wen't out there and my dad had a suitcase and he said he was going to get some cigerets...

Loren paused and started crying

Loren: and the sad thing was he didn't even smoke. i started yelling his name. he didn't awnser so i ran after him while he was leaving but he closed the door on me. and i've never heard from him again. The worst part was it was my birthday.

Eddie: I-I I'm so sorry

Loren: don't be. So me and my mom have been fighting lightly beacuse today is the 14th aniversery my dad left.

Loren started to cry really hard and put her hands on her face and fell into her lap. Eddie grabed Loren and started rubing her back.

Eddie: so todays your birthday.

Loren: yes.

Eddie: well what are you doing here?

Loren sat up.

Loren: this is what i do on all of my birthdays. come up here and hope, just hope that i will be loved enough for once.

Eddie pulled her face up to his and caressed her face. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed her.

they were kissing for about 5 minutes then they pulled away and rested their foreheads on eachothers.

Eddie: Loren i swear that was the best kiss i ever had.

Loren: that was my only.

Eddie: Loren so your not doing anything tonite?

Loren: i neaver have anything to do

Eddie: would you like if i were to call some take out up here and we can have a picnic?

Loren: i would love that.

Eddie: great!

Eddie got up and called his driver to pick up some pastrami sandwitches.

Loren: how'd you know?

Eddie: know what?

Loren: that i like pastrami sandwitches.

Eddie: you like them?

Loren: More than like i would dress up as one just to get a free one.

They both laughed for a minutes or so.

Eddie: Well Miss Tate can i get your phone Number

Loren: yes as long as i get yours

Eddie: of course

Loren and Eddie swaped phones

Eddie: well miss tate can i hear another song?

Loren: i don't know

Eddie: please!

Loren: fine

Loren went and grabed her gutair and started playing another sone

Lalalalalalala  
Love Life, what's that?  
Lalalalalalala  
Love Life, what's that?

Hush now.  
Quiet down.  
Can you hear my heart racing?  
Falling to my knees cause I've been a chasing a lie. (a lie)  
Love life  
I don't know what I was thinking, dipped my toes in, now I'm sinking  
I guess it hurts a bit but I'm over it now.

Heartaches and mistakes,  
how many hits can a good girl take?  
I'm tired of hurting, slowly learning  
Irate you're too late.  
Look at the mess that you've created  
First date you, slight hate  
Love life  
What's that?

Lalalalalalalalala Love Life  
What's that?  
Lalalalalalalalala Love Life  
What's that?

I tried,(i tried) yes I tried.  
But it takes two to make it  
I'm obsessed and you can't fake it  
Denied  
Deep inside  
I wanna break your heart too  
Lead you on and up to drop you.  
I guess it hurts a bit but I'm over it now.

Heartaches and mistakes, how many hits can a good girl take?  
I'm tired of hurting, slowly learning  
Irate you're too late,  
Look at the mess that you've created  
First date you, slight hate  
Love life  
What's that?

Lalalalalalalalala Love Life  
What's that?  
Lalalalalalalalala Love Life  
What's that?

Grey clouds above me  
Like when you said you love me  
Winds blowing me away  
But part of me will always stay  
Eyes closed, arms wide  
Embrace the storm that I feel inside  
No more crying, no more crying  
I don't mind a chop or two  
But god I love that sound, sound  
Thunder of my inner chaos slowly calming  
Down, down  
I look up in the sky  
No longer seeing you  
Look up in the sky  
See the sun coming through

Lalalalalalalalala Love Life  
What's that?  
Lalalalalalalalala Love Life  
Heartaches and mistakes, how many hits can a good girl take?  
I'm tired of hurting, slowly learning  
Irate, you're too late,  
Look at the mess that you've created  
First date you, slight hate  
Love life  
What's that?  
Lalalalalalalalala Love Life (What's that?)  
Lalalalalalalalala Love Life (What's that?)

[ Love life- he is we ]

Eddie: Loren thats amazing!

Loren: thanks

Eddie: no i mean amazing, Loren would you liek to come over to my house to day and work on some music with me.

Loren: well it's getting dark.

Eddie: oh ya you must still be in high school.

Loren: ya i am but i was going to stay in my car all nite beacuse i don't want to see my mom anymore to day.

Eddie: i know this semes weird but would you like to stay at my house to nite i can drive you to school tomorrow and show all thoses kid that you know Eddie Duran

Loren: as much as i loved to but i don't have any of my stuff in my car.

Eddie: well i'll go with you to your house and go inside with you so you don't have to see your mom.

Loren: well...

Eddie: please you know you can't resisted

Loren: i really don't know

Eddie: well looks like our food is here let me go pay and you can think.

Loren: no let me pay you have done enough

Eddie: no it's your birthday you get treated.

Loren: ahh fine!

Eddie: good!

Eddie got up and payed for the food and went back to Loren

Loren: wow get enough?

Eddie: i like to make sure i get enough what if we run out?

Loren: wow.

Eddie: yep.

Loren and Eddie sat there eating their food in quite for about 30 minutes.

Loren: i've decided...

Eddie: and...

Loren: ya i guess.

Eddie great now lets get your stuff together and i'll follow you back to your house.

Loren: ok

Loren and Eddie got all of their stuff together and Eddie followed Loren home. When they got the Lorens house Loren pulled into her drive way and Eddie oarked on the curb. Loren got out of her car and walked over to Eddie. Eddie walked up to Loren and grabed her waist and kissed her.

Eddie: Loren Tate will you be my girlfriend?

Loren:... Umm... Yes

Eddie: wonderful!

Eddie kissed Loren againg

Eddie: ok let go inside.

Loren: ok

Loren and Eddie walked up to the house and just as Loren was about to open the Door it swong open...

* * *

So how did you guys like it! tell me if i sould continue. peace bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The runaway**

Recap: Loren and Eddie went inside Lorens house to find a suprise

* * *

Nora: Loren Elizabeth Tate! What are you doing?

Loren:trying to make the best out of my birthday

Nora: no i'm mean bringing some guy home what did you pay him or did he feel sorry for this tramp

Loren: you cant talk to me like that!

Nora: sure as hell i can i'm your mother!

Loren: you may be my mom. But your nothing more not a friend or someone i love.

Loren was now cringing and crying on the floor

Nora: well you know what Loren! I don't care anymore you rjust a little selfish bitch!

Eddie: Don't Talk To Her Like That!

Nora: and who are you some male striper!

Eddie: someone that cares more about Loren than you will Ever!

Eddie picked Loren up and Brough her to her room. Eddie slowly sat Loren on her bed and sat next to her pulling her into a strong embrace.

Eddie: it's ok we're gonna go over to my place and get you all calmed down ok

Loren: ok

Eddie: alright now let me help you pack. bring enough for a few days.

Loren: k

Loren and Eddie were packing Lorens clothes when Nora came in.

Nora: Lo i'm sorry you know it's just that today was the day your dad left and which was also your birthday.

Loren: why should i forgive you i'm just a tramp, bitch and i guess not you daughter eather.

Nora: i'm sorry for what i said. And i just don't want you getting hurt.

Loren: well you already hurt me over these 14 years. For 14 years i never NEVER got to have a good birthday

Nora: sweety i-i

Nora goes and tryes to hug Loren but Loren pushes her away

Loren: NO NO DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE NEVER ALOUD TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!

Nora: lo please.

Loren: Don't Call Me Lo Eather!

Eddie: Loren you need to give you mom some slack

Loren: no don't even call her my mom she's just nora now!

with tha Loren ran out of her room the and out of the house. Loren went runnig as far as she could. Eddie tryed to go after her but she was too fast. Eddie called Lorens phone as many times as he could count but every time she would never pick-up

Nora: i'm sorry

Eddie: don't be it's not your fault

Nora: well i'm going to go to bed stay if you want but i know she not coming back.

Eddie: ok well i'm going to go look for her...

Nora: oh nora. nora tate

Eddie: well it was nice meeting you Nora. im Eddie Duran

Nora: ya i know the poster.

Nora points to the poster Loren had of Eddie on her wall

Eddie: oh ya the angry pose

Nora: ya well nice to meet you too Eddie bye

Eddie: bye

with that Eddie ran out of the house and got in his car and wen't to the hill they just came from hoping Loren will be there. After about 10 minutes of driveing Eddie got there and he saw Loren on her knees cring into her hands. Eddie got out of his car and ran over to Loren.

Eddie: Loren! Loren are you ok?!

Loren: i don't want to do this!

Eddie: Lo you need to come on

Loren: what did Nora get you to come here. Huh! you just feel bad for me thats all. You had a love mom and dad when you were younger. You have money and Fame. You're only here beacuse you feel bad ( Loren trying to mimic Eddie) " oh that pour pour little vally girl. oh i feel so bad. I'm just gonna try and make her feel better and really rub it all in that i have everything, i can have anything." Well you know what just go i don't care about stupid Eddie Duran, my mom, and My life so go before i kick your ass!

Eddie: LO i-i'm so sor-

Loren: GET AWAY I DON'T CARE!

Eddie: Loren i'm not leaveing you

Loren got up and kicked Eddie in the jaw then through him over her shoulder and fliped him on his back hitting the ground.

Loren: did you not listen. ( crying inbetween sentances) i don't want you here... So now your going to put me in jail... but you know what i don't care anymore...Eddie you don't know... you will never know...

with that Loren jumped and ran off the steep cliff running down the moutian. Loren ran untill she got to the hollywood sign, there was a large fence around it. She put her ear to the fence to see if it was on. ( elecrtic fence ) IY was so Loren just sat down and cried her self to sleep on the cold ground, hoping that something will come and carry her away.

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter? i know it's short but i'm doing 2 today. What Loren dosen't know that something will come and carry her away just something she never knew about. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm here**

Recap: Loren fell a sleep at the hollywood sign. Hoping she would be taken away by something but not the someshing she does.

* * *

When Loren Woke up she was in a fancy house. it was still dark out, she saw lights coming form the beautiful skyline of L.A. she knew she had to be in a tall building. under neather her was an amazinly soft bed, slik sheets, and her head rested on the most puffyst pillow imaginable. There was a light coming from a crak open in the door way. Loren heard a noise like someone was in pain. Loren slowly got up out of the bed unwillingly, and saw that she was wearing someones sweatpants and a t-shirt. Loren walked out of the room to find the most beautiful house/apartment in the world. She walked down the stairs to find Eddie sitting on the couch watching tv. Loren went over to him.

Loren: why did you go looking for me?

Eddie turned around to find Loren standing there in his sweatpants. Loren saw that Eddies chin was cut and didn't have a shirt on due to a fairly lage amount for scrapes on his back

Eddie: i was worried you could kill your self.

Loren: d-did i do that t-to you?

Eddie: ya but it's no big deal.

Loren: yes it is

Eddie: Loren i'm fine my back just stings and my jaw feels like it's gonna fall of but i'm fine.

Loren: ya saying that makes me feel so much better knowing i did it to you.

Eddie: Loren just come sit.

Loren: no but can i atleast clean you up you have dirt in your back and you didn't take care of your chin it's all infected.

Eddie: ahh fine.

Loren: ok but i have no clue where all of you stuff is so i need you to get disinfecting ontemt, 2 warm washcloths, some soap and water, and you do that while i go make you something to drink to get your mind off the pain.

Eddie: ok i'll be up in my bathroom waiting.

Loren: ok i'll be right there

Eddie went upstairs to get the supplises and Loren went into his kitchen and made some of her moms fresh tea. When the tea got done she brought some up to Eddie in the bathroom and gave it to him.

Loren: ok i wan't you to sit on the chair

Eddie: ok

Loren: ok good now let me start by putting one of the clothes on your mouth

Eddie: Why?

Loren: just do it.

Eddie: ok

Loren put the cloth in Eddies mouth and she took the ontemt and rubed it all over his chin. the wash clothe fell out of Eddie's mouth

Eddie: OH MOTHER OF GOD. HOLY SHIT IT FUCKING BURNS. BITCH. FUCK. ASS. SEA HOURES HAVING SEX. AHHHHHHH! GOD DAMNIT! AHHH FUCK LOREN THIS SHIT STINGS!

Loren: well thats why i put the cloth in you mouth

Eddie: IT DIDN'T HELP!

Loren: well i'm sorry and we still need to do you back but not with that stuff.

Eddie: thank god...

Loren: ok now sit back down but put your back to me.

Eddie: i swear to god is th-

loren: it's not don't worry

Eddie: good

Loren slowly took the other clothe out of the water and soap and rubed it on Eddies back

Eddie: oh that feels really good.

Loren: ya

Eddie: ya

Eddie truned around and looked into Lorens eyes. Eddie got up and kissed Loren with the much needed passion, and want. Eddie picked Loren up and he wraped her legs around his torso, and arms around his kneck. Eddie left the bathroom and layed Loren slowly on the bed. He pulled back and looked her in the eye asking to continue. Loren Noded and Eddie went full steam ahead...

* * *

Ahh Haa so how was it? good bad i need to know! AGHT PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Over Reacting**

When Loren woke up in the morning she saw that Eddie was sleeping next to her. Loren was scared out of her mind why she was laying in bed with Eddie Loren forgot all about last nite, until she saw that she was naked and so was Eddie. Loren got really scared beacuse she was no longer a virgin. She got up and put he panties on and toook one of Eddie's shirts out of his drore. Loren was clamer beeacuse she knew she loved Eddie even though she just meet him yesterday. She wrote a note, and put it on Eddies nite stand next to his bed. Loren walked down staris and started making some breakfast. About 10 minutes later Loren heard Eddie coming down stairs. When loren Looked at his face he was furious.

Loren: Eddie are you ok?

Loren said kind of scared.

Eddie: What The Hell Are You Still Doing Here!

Loren: I-I..

Eddie: Get Your Stuff, Take My Shirt Off, and Get the Fuck Out Of My House!

Loren was now crying all over

Loren: b-but we m-made love a-and t-this is h-how you treat m-me

Eddie: OH Stop Your BullShit! NOw Get Your Stuff And Get Out Of My House! NOW!

Loren ran upstairs and grabed all of her stuff put on some clothes and took Eddies shirt off and put it on his bed. She got her stuff and ran down stairs. She saw That Eddie was on his couch drinking some whiskey.

Loren: I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! NOW I KNOW THAT ALL MEN DO IS USE WOMAN AND LEAVE THEM!

Eddie: What?!

Loren: YOU HEARD ME YOU ARE A SELF-LESS BASTERED I THOUGH YOU WERE DIFFERENT!

Eddie: OH Boo Hoo

Loren: FUCK YOU!

Eddie : Don't Talk To Me Lke That In My Own House!

Loren: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT EDDIE DURAN! I DON"T CARE ANYMORE! I MEET YOU YESTERDAY AND YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY! I NOW KNOW THAT YOU JUST USED ME AND A LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE!

Eddie: Whatever!

Loren: i swear your going to hear on the new that you pushed a woman into suisde and ill leave a note by my body saying you were the one that pushed me to this!

Eddie: What I Pushed You To Do It?!

Loren: Ya like everyone in my life. goodbye!

With That Loren left full of anger. She called a cab to take her to her house. When she got there she ran inside and took out a bin under her bed. It had a pistol inside. She picked it up and took it with her. Loren ran out of the house and got in her can.

Meanwhile at Eddie's

Eddie went up to his bedroom to call his dad, he went to gethis phone off his nite stand when he saw a note. He picked it upp and saw that loren wrote it. He opened it up and read it.

**_~ Eddie_**

**_Hey Eddie i had fun last nite! I really hope you don't regret it. I didn't. Well i know i just meet you, but i think i'm fallin for you. I know i told you yesterday that my dad left when i was 4 but i'm hoping you won't leave like he did. but knowing this was all just a sper of the moment, you probaly will leave me. Well i don't know but i'm making you breakfast._**

**_~ Loren P.S this is kind of hard to say but it's true, Eddie i love you._**

Eddie realized what he just did. He put some clothes on and ran out the door to his spot hoping Loren would be there. After about 20 minutes he got there and heard Loren signing

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

Loren feel to the ground right after singing she pulled out the pistol from her pures and sat it next to her. All Eddie could do was stand there. Loren fell to her side, and srtialed up crying into her her knees. Eddie walked up behind her.

Eddie: Loren I-I

Loren: What are you doing here!

Eddie: i got your note.

Loren: oh wonderful me * sacasticly *

Eddie: Loren i'm soo sorry i over reacted.

Loren: over what. over knowing you had sex with some girl you just met then getting mad knowing it was the biggest maistake slleping with her.

Eddie: no no you not just some girl.

Loren: * crying hystaricaly * Then why do i feel like it i meet you yesterday and we had sex. i Barly know you. I would rather die right now beacuse i thought we had something but then you went ballistic.

Eddie: Loren i'm sorry.

Loren: Eddie sorry dosen't even cut it. it made me feel lie ll men were just like my dad that they were going to leave me after they got what they wanted. You made me feel like the only reason you even talked to me was to just get in my pants.

Eddie: no no no Lor-

Loren: Stop With The Lyes!

Eddie: What?

Loren: You Heard Me I Know That For A Fact That You Just Used Me!

Eddie: i would never.

Eddie wen't to hug Loren but she pushed him away

Loren: Don't You Come Near Me!

Eddie: Lo i love you

Loren: oh sure there you go again trying to get in my pants!

Eddie: I'm Not Trying To Get In Your Pants!

Loren: then what do you want from me?!

Eddie: to have you as my girlfriend

Loren: no Eddie after what you did earler i felt like i wanted to die. Because of that i hate you.

at that moment Eddies heart was shatered into a million peaces.

Loren: please understand.

Eddie: oh i do. Now if you excuse me i need to die in a hole.

Eddie got up

Loren: what?

Eddie turned around and had tears streming down his face

Loren: Eddie i'm soo sorry i didn't know i hurt you.

Eddie: well ya. So n-now you k-know that E-Eddie Duran i-is a big c-cry baby

Loren got up and huged Eddie

Loren: no no your not Eddie. It's ok to let your tears out thats what i've never done so thats why it hurt so bad and mad me want to kill my-self.

Eddie: Loren i love you

Loren: Eddie i love you too.

Eddie: do you wan't to go for a walk in the park?

loren: ya i would love too!

Loren and eddie left for a walk in the park when Loren saw someone she never wanted to see again

* * *

Sooo how'd you like it? the song was " I knew you were trouble" by taylor swift.

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Scavenger Hunt**

Recap: Loren and Eddie walked to the park and Loren saw someone she never wanted to see again

* * *

Loren quickly turned around, pulling Eddie with her.

Eddie: Lo what's wrong?

Loren: That Guy!

Eddie: Who is that?

Loren: My Dad. You know what he doesn't even deserve to be called that!

Eddie: Lo calm down let's just go

Loren: thank you.

Guy: * Screaming * LOREN! LOREN TATE?

Loren: Fuck!

The guy comes over to Loren and Eddie.

Loren: Oh Look it the guy that left me and my mom when I was 4, to fend for our selfs with no money. None other then Trent McCall

Trent: Loren you know I'm sorry. Please forgive me

Loren: Ya I will forgive you. In your dreams.

Trent: Loren that's no way to treat your father.

Loren: Trent you don't deserve to be called a father. But you do deserve to be call the devil

Trent: Loren I don't want to have to hurt you!

Eddie moved in front of Loren

Eddie: Hell No! Mister Twinkie toes anght getting anywhere near MY GIRL

Trent: Oh And What is Eddie Duran going to do about it!

Loren: Oh he won't do anything I will. Unless you leave now!

Trent: it's a free country!

Loren: ahh Eddie move!

Loren pushed Eddie out of the way. She did 3 back flips then kicked Trent in the jaw on her final one.

Trent: You BITCH!

Loren: Whatever ass-hole

Loren kicked his side, Put him in a head Lock and busted his head on her knee. Trent fell to the ground with blood gushing from his mouth.

Eddie: Loren!

Loren kicked his side and jumped on his back, in the dead center of his back.

Eddie pulled Loren off of him and dragged her to his car.

Loren: LET ME DOWN I NEED TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Eddie: Lo calm down.

Loren: * crying * Eddie he did so much to me and my mom you don't even know

Eddie: your right I don't but let's go back to my place and I can have my mom come over and make you some tea

Loren: Ok

With that Loren and Eddie left and Headed to Eddie's house. When they arrived Eddie ran to Lorens side and opened the door for her. Eddie and Loren walked into his Penthouse hand in hand.

Loren: how come I've never noticed this piano before?

Eddie: I don't know but it was the first thing I bought when I first started making money, as a musician.

Loren: cool

Eddie picked Loren up by her waist and put her on his shoulders.

Loren: Eddie! Put Me Down!

Eddie: No, You're going to bed

Loren: But you don't have to carry me

Eddie: What? So it's illegal to carry me girl to bed?

Loren: No it never is.

Eddie: well good

Loren: Eddie I don't need tea. I need something a lot more strong

Eddie: What's that?

Loren: You to come lay in bed with me

Eddie: done!

Eddie carried Loren up to bed. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants out for Loren to wear to bed. He took off his pants and shirt and just wore his boxers to bed. Loren took off her pants and out Eddies sweat pants on, she took off her shirt and wore her tank top to bed. Eddie got in bed and Then Loren jumped on his stomach.

Eddie: Lo why did you do that?!

Loren: I'm sorry let me make it up to you.

Loren started to kiss Eddies chin, then around his neck. This trailed up to his mouth. Eddie soon took charge…

**Next Morning**

When Loren woke up she was all alone in Eddies bed. Loren turned around to find a note sitting on Eddies pillow. She opened it and it read..

**_Loren-_**

**_Morning beautiful. I had fun last night. I really hope you did to. So I bet your wondering why I'm not here. Well I wanted to have you look for me. So I put together a scavenger hunt for you. Ok first clue, you just noticed it last night and I said "I first bought it when I started making money as a musician. Well Good luck Babe! I'll be waiting!_**

**_Love, Eddie_**

Loren: ok well it must be the piano

Loren got up and put on some short shorts, with a cute blue tank top. For shoes she wore some blue high heel sandals. Loren went down stairs and over to the piano. Loren grabbed the note from the bench.

**_Loren-_**

**_Good job Lo! So you found the first clue but can you find this one. Clue 2, We meet him when we come here. Good luck! _**

**_Love, Eddie_**

Loren: Ahh Eddie you're killing me! So where mus- Oh Jeffery!

Loren walked down to the lobby.

Loren: Hey Jeffery did Eddie leave a note down here?

Jeffery: yes he did ms. Tate here you go

Jeffery handed her a note. Loren went back up to the penthouse to read it when she got back she satt on the couch and read the letter.

**_Loren- _**

**_Aww Snap! Baby You're getting close! Ok well next clue. Clue 3, I wanted to make this for you last night. Well babe good Luck!_**

**_Love, Eddie _**

Loren: What? I wanted to make this for you last night. I don't know? Ohhh he means tea ok kitchen .

Loren walked into the kitchen and opened the convert with tea in it and found another note

**_Loren-_**

**_Great job Baby! Ok so this is the last one Clue 4, The place we first met._**

**_Love, Eddie_**

Loren: ok Eddie I see your at our spot how romantic.

With that Loren grabbed her purse and ran out the door to her spot. When Loren was walking up the hill she saw rose petals. Then when Loren got to the top there was A picket basket , and Eddie was standing in the middle of a giant cercal with a guitar in his hand and he was singing a song

I was blown away.

What could I say?

It all seemed to make sense.

You've taken away everything,

And I can't deal with that.

I try to see the good in life,

But good things in life are hard to find.

We'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Taken all I could take,

And I cannot wait.

We're wasting too much time

Being strong, holding on.

Can't let it bring us down.

My life with you means everything,

So I won't give up that easily.

I'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?

'Cause it's all misunderstood.

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

We can't let this get away.

Let it out, let it out.

Don't get caught up in yourself.

Let it out.

Let's start over.

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over.

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

Let's start over.

It's not over, yeah...

This love is killing me,

But you're the only one.

It's not over.

When Eddie finished singing Loren ran over to him and jumped in his arms throwing the guitar out of his arms.

Eddie: Loren I love you

Loren: I love you too

* * *

Soo What Cha' think? PM me for any things you want in the next chapter. Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Eddie?**

Recap: Eddie made a scavenger hunt for Loren that led to their special spot. When Loren Got there Eddie was singing a song then they both said I love you.

Eddie: Loren I know that we just meet a week ago, and we've already had sex, and said I love you but that one I love you doesn't really count that much. But you Ms. Loren Tate you're something else, something more to me. From the first time I saw you I fell head over heels.

Loren was crying uncontrollably into her hands as Eddie was holding a promise ring.

Eddie: Loren will you please take this ring as gratitude of my love, For me to know that one day you'll be mine.

Loren just nodded continuously

Loren: Yes!

Eddie put the ring on her finger. He Then picked her up and spun her around. Eddie put her down kissing her with so much passion that out does all of the other girlfriends he has had.

Loren: Eddie you're so sweet.

Eddie: Really?

Loren: The sweetest.

Eddie: Well thank you, you know that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever meet.

Loren: Aww Eddie I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie leaned in and gave Loren a heart rushing kiss. After about 5 minutes they pulled away.

Eddie: Lo are you hungry?

Loren: A little I've learned to live on little food

Eddie: Lo that's not good.

Loren: It's fine I'm not that hungry anyway not to be mean.

Eddie: No it's fine I under stand

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: All I want to do in my life be with you.

Eddie: I feel the same way

Loren: Great….

Eddie: Lo are you ok?

Loren: Well can we go do something today to celebrate

Eddie: Of course where does my beautiful girlfriend want to go?

Loren: The zoo!

Eddie: I haven't been to the zoo in years let's do it!

Loren: Yah! Oh can you take me back to my house so I can get some clothes to wear?

Eddie: Yeah lets go.

Loren: Thanks babe.

Eddie: Yep!

Eddie helped Loren in the car then they drove off to Lorens. When they pulled up in her drive way Loren got out and told Eddie to just wait. She kissed him on the lips they left. When Loren got into the house her mom was watching tv while cooking some breakfast.

Nora: Hey Lo.

Loren: Hi mom. Sorry about everything that's happened between us.

Nora: It fine Lo, Life just isn't fair sometimes.

Loren: Yeah mom I know but Eddie was going to take me to the zoo today can I go?

Nora: Yeah but what's the occasion?

Loren: Eddie got me a promise ring.

Nora: Lo! That's great! But don't you think you guys are going to fast?

Loren: Kind of, but he said he loves me and as you know I can handle my self, thanks to you for thoses martial arts lessons.

Nora: I just don't want you getting hurt. Ok

Loren: yeah. Oh and Mom is it ok if I stay at Eddie's tonight?

Nora: If you want to you can just don't do anything stupid, I'm not saying you are just be carful ok.

Loren: If you're telling me not to have sex with him it already happened

Nora: No. Lo you didn't?!

Loren: Well yes I did sorry but I love him like no one else I love you and him the same though.

Nora: Lo I know that you would do anything for Eddie but please take to slow from now on. Ok?

Loren: I got it ma. So don't worry. Ok.

Nora: yes Lo. You Know That I just don't want you to get hurt.

Loren: I know mom Eddie's not like that though He's Sweet, Kind, And He completes me.

Nora: I totally understand. Now Get out there he's waiting for you.

Loren: Thanks for understanding mom. I love You Bye.

Nora: Love You Too, Bye. Have Fun!

With That Loren left the house, and got in Eddies car.

Eddie: What took you so long? And, What Happened to changing?

Loren: Well I was talking to my mom, and I didn't feel like changing.

Eddie: Ok babe. Well What Zoo Shall We Go to?

Loren: How About We Got To The San Diego Zoo?

Eddie: Great Lets Go!

Loren: Ok

Loren turned on the Radio and Eddie song Something in there air came on. Loren and Eddie started to sing Along.

**Loren and Eddie:**

Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?

Under your skin, just let it take control

Tonight is gona be our night

The beating rythm, feel the energy inside

I know your body wants to explode

Your feet just wana go

We're gona feel alive

There's something in the air, yeah!

Yeah we're gona have a good time

There's something in the air, yeah!

Yeah we're gona have a good time

Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around

Go on let your mind escape

So free it out

There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gona be our night

The beating rythm, feel the energy inside

I know your body wants to explode

Your feet just wana go

We're gona feel alive

There's something in the air, yeah!

Yeah we're gona have a good time x2

Whoa oh whoa oh x4

Can you feel it? x4

There's something in the air, yeah!

Yeah we're gona have a good time x4

Whoa oh whoa oh x4

Loren: That was fun!

Eddie: So True!

Loren: Yeah. Hey Eddie can we stop I need to go to the bath room

Eddie: Yeah is the gas station ok?

Loren: yeah that's fine

Eddie: ok

Eddie pulled up at a gas station and Loren went to the bathroom. Eddie pulled out a bottle of vodka knowing he would get drunk. Eddie hates Zoos, but That's what Loren wanted to do. He drank a hole bottle of vodka * 12oz * When he saw Loren he through the bottle in the back seat. When Loren got in he Drove off.

Loren: So Eddie how much Longer do you think it will be?

Eddie: Don't worry we're already here.

Loren: Yah!

Eddie: Well someone excited.

Loren: come on its A Zoo

Eddie: ya filed with filthy animals and pathetic people that take care of them

Loren: god stop being so mean.

Eddie: I'm the one being mean!

Loren: yes those pour animals can't help that these people put them here.

Eddie: What are you a tree huger! Do you love the Environment?

Loren: Yes I do! Why are you being suck an Ass!

Eddie: I'm Not An Ass! You're! With Your " Oh I love Animals "

Loren: What happened to you?

Eddie got really mad at what Loren just said and slapped her across the face

Loren: OW! Eddie?!

Loren started to cry

Eddie: Well that's what you get you little bitch!

Loren Through her promise ring at Eddie then got out of the car walking to Eddies side

Eddie picked up the promise ring and started to cry realizing what he did. Loren opened his door and dragged him out on the ground.

Eddie: Loren, I-I I'm so sorry I go-

Loren: Save It!

With that Loren picked Eddie up, So his back was right over her right knee, She droped him so the small of his back went right on to the tip of her knee . Eddie let out a bloody murder screams. People started to gather around. Eddie was bleeding out of his mouth, and shaking uncontrollably. Loren heard the police coming and she knew she was going to jail.

Eddie: * trying to talk * Loren i. love. You.

Loren: I'm so so so so so so so soooo sorry Eddie I love you too.

Eddie was slowly blacking out. Loren started to cry over Eddies now limp body…

* * *

Well how'd you like it? Don't Worry things will get better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Prison?**

**Recap**: With that Loren picked Eddie up, So his back was right over her right knee, She dropped him so the small of his back went right on to the tip of her knee . Eddie let out a bloody murder screams. People started to gather around. Eddie was bleeding out of his mouth, and shaking uncontrollably. Loren heard the police coming and she knew she was going to jail.

Eddie: * trying to talk * Loren i. love. You.

Loren: I'm so so so so so so so soooo sorry Eddie I love you too.

Eddie was slowly blacking out. Loren started to cry over Eddies now limp body…

The ambulance has now arrived While Loren was still holding Eddie's dead, soul less body.

***Lorens Thoughts*- **Oh God! I Just killed Eddie! Eddie Duran! Well it's clear I'm going to jail. I can believe it. I Didn't mean too! It's just An instinct! Well I'll be in prison for the rest of my life…. ***End of Lorens Thoughts***

Eddie was take to the hospital. To see if he can be brought back. Loren is now inside a police station in the incriminating

Police: Ms. Tate?

Loren: Y-Yes?

Police: I'm detective Conley. I worked With Phil, Melissa's Brother

***A/n – That thing with Phil already happened*.**

Loren: ok.

Conley: Loren, what happened?

Loren: Well Eddie gave me a promise ring, then we wanted to celebrate. So we went to my house and I told my mom when I got back I the car with Eddie, and we were on our way to the san Diego zoo. I told him to stop so I can use the bath room. So he pulled over at a gas station. I got out and went to the bathroom. When I came back he saw me then through something behind him , I didn't know what it was. But I got in the car, I smelt his breath, I smelled like vodka and before it didn't. So that makes me assume that what he was drinking. He started driving and he was shaky, so now I was sure he drank some vodka. When we got there he started saying these really mean things to me. Then Wh-

Loren got cut off By Conley

Conley: What did he say?

Loren: He said stuff like that the animas were stupid and the people here were pathetic. Then I called him an ass. Then he got really mad at me and said that he's not the ass and I am and that I'm just some animal lover. So I got mad and said what happened to you. He got so mad he slaped me on the face. Then I started to cry because it hurt a lot. I said that hurt, and he said that what I get you little bitch. So that's when I through the promise ring at him. The I got out of the car and walked to his side and dragged him out. He started saying he was sorry. But I was so mad I didn't listen. Then I picked his up….

Conley: Loren please go on.

Loren started to cry

Loren: That's when I-I Dropped Him!

Conley: Ok Go on.

Loren: I-I Dropped H-Him On The S-Small of the B-Back.

Conley: I see Loren. Well You are no longer needed.

Loren: What going to happen to me?

Conley: Loren you're under arrest by the state of California

Then the 2 cops inside with Loren and Conley grabed Loren

Conley: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense.

Loren started crying and when she was being walked out the room she saw her mom and max Katy. All Of Them Crying.

Nora: Loren! You're a Murder!

Max: Loren you killed My Son!

Loren couldn't take it anymore. She knew she killed Eddie and she couldn't live with it.

About 1 hour later She was sitting in a cell, at L.A.P.D. The was commotion out in the front, then Loren saw her mom and max, and Katy standing in front of her cell, her own personal cell. Loren got up and went to the front.

Nora: Loren, Are You Ok?

Loren: Mom! I Killed Eddie! Do You think I'm Ok! No, No I'm not! Ok

Max: Loren Calm Down.

Loren: Max, Katy I'm Sooo Sorry! I-I… I love him.

Katy: Loren it's ok Eddie's Alive.

Loren: Well I'm happy for you guy but this shouldn't of happened!

Max: Loren listen to me ok?

Loren: OK

Max: Loren we know that Eddie was drunk and he slapped you and we all know everything.

Loren: Well I'm still going to prison for attempt of murder.

Katy: Loren we love you like our own and we've never meet. But Eddie would always take about you. Loren, Eddie's going to be fine but it's you we're worried about.

Loren: I never got to finish high school.

Katy: That's Right you're only 18, Loren I'm so sorry

Loren: Don't be…

Max: what?

Loren: I don't want to live anymore. Just like that. I never wanted to live, my life Ended when I was 4 when my dad left.

Nora: Oh Honey.

Loren: I don't want you guys here anymore. I don't want to be mean, but I almost killed your son. I deserve to be locked away for life. Like I said earlier my life was over before is started.

Katy: Loren if you want this to happen to you we're still not letting it happen.

Loren: LET IT!

Nora: Loren! You Do Not Talk To Katy That Way!

Loren: Sorry Katy.

Katy: it's ok.

Max: Loren we all need to leave. We'll see you tomorrow at your court hearing.

Loren: Bye I love You All.

Katy, Max, Nora: We Love You Too. Bye Loren.

They all left and Loren went and sat on the back bench lying down, curling into a ball falling asleep hoping this Is just a dream

* * *

Don't Worry The Life Will Get Better just not now or anytime soon in like 3 chapters


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Court**

Loren woke up to an officer banging on her cell. Loren slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Officer: Hey! Get Up!

Loren: I'm up.

Officer: Alright you're off to court.

The officer put Loren in hand cuffs and the started walking away.

Loren: do I have a lawyer?

Officer: Yes Max and Katy Duran got you one. It's kind of weird thou You almost killed their son and they got you a lawyer.

Loren: Well they know I didn't mean it. My mother put me in these mixed martial arts lesson when I was younger because I had an abusive father, she wanted to make sure I could just protect myself.

Officer: Well Miss Tate I understand. The Duran Family isn't filing any charges, but the state of California thinks you could be a threat to people.

Loren: I understand.

The officer put Loren in the back of the police car, and took them off to Loren's court hearing. When they arrived the paparazzi were trying to get as many pictures of her possible. When Loren and the officer walked into the court room Loren saw her mom, Max, Katy and Eddie. Eddie was in a weal chair, on Loren's side. Eddie had an oxygen tube in his nose., and had a cast all the way around his abdomen. Loren sat in her chair. She was wearing a orange jumpsuit and she wasn't proud. She had to be at least 20 feet away with 2 guards around Loren at all times. Loren sat down and started to cry into her hands. Eddie turned around and saw Loren crying.

Eddie: Loren!

Loren looked up then saw it was Eddie, and she started to cry even harder.

Eddie: Loren? Look at me.

Loren looked up and looked at Eddie. She looked closer at him and noticed a few stiches on his neck.

Eddie: Loren… I'm sorry

Lore: I did this to you tho-

Loren got cut off by one of the guards slapping her across the face.

Guard: No Talking!

Loren just nodded, and started to cry again.

Eddie: Don't Slap Her!

Guard: Mr. Duran she's a threat.

Eddie: I don't care! I love Her.

Loren looked up at Eddie and he flashed her one of his million dollar similes.

Guard: Mr. Duran she all most killed you.

As Eddie was about to speak the judge came in.

Judge: Please be settled. Now we are all here because Loren Tate Had Attempted to murder Eddie Duran. Now Loren why did you try to kill Mr. Duran?

Loren: I wasn't trying to you see to kill him.

Judge: ok well Loren you did kill him but the hospital did bring him back now can you please go through your day?

Loren: yes ok so Well Eddie gave me a promise ring, then we wanted to celebrate. So we went to my house and I told my mom when I got back I the car with Eddie, and we were on our way to the san Diego zoo. I told him to stop so I can use the bath room. So he pulled over at a gas station. I got out and went to the bathroom. When I came back he saw me then through something behind him , I didn't know what it was. But I got in the car, I smelt his breath, I smelled like vodka and before it didn't. So that makes me assume that what he was drinking. He started driving and he was shaky, so now I was sure he drank some vodka. When we got there he started saying these really mean things to me. Then Whe-

Judge: What did mister Duran say?

Loren: He said stuff like that the animals were stupid and the people here were pathetic. Then I called him an ass. Then he got really mad at me and said that he's not the ass and I am and that I'm just some animal lover. So I got mad and said what happened to you. He got so mad he slapped me on the face. Then I started to cry because it hurt a lot. I said that hurt, and he said that what I get you little bitch. So that's when I through the promise ring at him. Then I got out of the car and walked to his side and dragged him out. He started saying he was sorry. But I was so mad I didn't listen. Then I picked him up….

Loren started to break down and cry.

Judge: Loren we need to know. Can you please continue?

Loren: that's when I dropped h-him on t-the small of the back

Judge: ok so Loren did you do after that?

Loren: I held him knowing what I did I would go away for my life knowing he would most likely die. I told him that I was sorry, and he said he loved my even thou I did that to him. I told him I love him, and as I was holding him I heard the sirens coming and I knew at that moment if I didn't have Eddie with me I would rather be rape a million times, be someone's sex slave, and even die. Then I felt his body go limp, and at that moment when he died I died too. But he's alive now and I'm willing to pay the price, for my actions. So if I go away for life or be sentenced for death, I would be happy knowing he's alive, and I'm gone. When he died on my lap, I prayed that god would take me and send me through hell a million times and take me.

Loren Looked over at Eddie who was crying. Then Loren looked at the judge.

Judge: ok Loren thank you. Now we will be taking a break so the jury can decide.

The Guards started to drag Loren away back to the holding cell in the back. Loren passed Eddie and he looked heart broken, as did the rest of the family. About 35 minutes Later Loren was pulled out of the cell. When she walked past all of her family and Eddie, Eddie noticed Loren had large slap marks on her face.

Eddie: OH My God! Loren Your Face!

Loren just turned around to him and was crying.

Guard: Face Forward!

The other guard slapped Loren on the face.

Loren soon sat down. Then The Judge came in.

Judge: ok well the jury has voted.

Jury person 1: guilty

Jury person 2: not guilty

Jury person 3: guilty

Jury person 4: guilty

Jury person 5: not guilty

Jury person 6: guilty

Judge: well Loren the jury has voted 4 to 2 Loren I'm sorry but you are here be pronounced with 1 and a half year in Guantanamo bay Cuba, Woman's area.

Loren started bursting out crying.

Eddie: No! I don't want her to leave me!

Judge: Mr. Duran, we're sorry Miss Tate is a threat to the community.

Eddie: She couldn't help it!

Judge: Mr. Duran we're sorry

Eddie: Loren! Loren!

Loren looked up at Eddie as she was being dragged away. Eddie was trying to get to her but he couldn't because of his cast.

Eddie: Loren I Love You!

Loren: I love you too. Don't forget about me.

Eddie: Never!

Loren was gone. And on her way to hell.


	9. Chapter 9

So this is my last chapter I don't want to do this anymore cuz people have been hating and it was really mean, I literally started to cry. This story was supposed to be nothing like Hollywood Heights, but whatever, and I was having some fun with it, I know there is no women's Guantanamo bay. I already know this, I wanted to have fun with it. So I hope you haters are happy because this was the one happy thing that has been keeping me alive from killing myself.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Guantanamo bay**

Recap: Loren was being sent off to Guantanamo bay.

Loren was now in a bus driving down to Florida. It was about 26 hours of being in this bus and her and all the other prisoners, arrived at Florida. They we're all escorted out of the bus and on to a large boat. They were all thrown into a large cell under the deck. Loren sat on a bench and a large scary female came over to her.

Woman: Hey little bitch! Move! This is my spot!

Loren: Well I was here first.

Woman: You know what you're about to die!

Loren stood up and got in her face.

Loren: oh yeah? Try me.

Woman: oh looks to me like we got a gutsy little kid.

Loren: I'm not a kid.

Woman: Oh ok smart Ass.

Loren: come at me

The woman through a punch at Loren, and Loren back flipped over her.

Loren: awe look Bigfoot missed.

Woman: That's it!

Just as the Woman lunged at Loren a guard cam and pulled her away from Loren. Loren smirked at the woman being drugged away. All the other women got scared and ran away from Loren.

**Setting- Eddie's penthouse**

Eddie was sitting on the couch while his dad was sitting in the chair across from him. Katy was in the kitchen making lunch.

Eddie: I can't believe they took Loren. I know she did this to me, but I'm still here aren't I?

Max: son you need to know that, loren is fine

Eddie: dad do you know what _prison _she is going to?

Max: I forgot

Eddie: she's in Guantanamo bay, dad.

Max: that's not right!

Eddie: now you know how I feel. I can't imagine how Nora feels.

Max: oh I bet she's having a hard time.

Eddie: yeah. I bet.

Katy came into the room.

Katy: Well lets invite her over here.

Eddie: that's a great idea mom.

Katy: ok I'll call her.

Katy left the room once more. Later that day Nora, Katy, Eddie, and Max were sitting at Eddie's talking.

**1 year later**

**Setting – Guantanamo Bay**

Loren has made it big in the big house of Guantanamo bay. She's the leader of the biggest gang, she performs music she writes. She has a tattoo up the bottom of her arm that says "_I'll Be There For You"_ She has another Tattoo on her back that's a skull with rose petals falling out of its eyes and mouth. Her hair has grown down to her butt. She doesn't wear makeup anymore because she's beautiful without it.

Today she gets one visitor, and it's also her concert that if she does well she could get released early. Loren didn't know who would be coming as her visitor but she hoped it was her mom. Loren was in her cell with her posy and she was hearing a normal orange jumpsuit but it was cut in half so her stomach would show. And her bottom half was cut into short shorts. Loren went out of her cell followed by her posy. They all walked down the stairs, to go and meet the guard by the stage doors. The saw Bernie the guard that was going to watch Loren to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Loren: Hey Bernie! I'm ready!

Bernie: ok well Loren your visitors here they're back stage.

Loren: great!

Bernie put Loren in hand cuffs not because he wanted to but because they were not allowed to let the prisoners be around people. Loren and Bernie walked back stage. Loren saw a man with dark brown hair, sunglasses, a grey t-shirt, and black skinny jeans on.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Loren!

Loren: What are You Doing Here? Where's my mom!

Eddie: Lo you act like you don't want me here.

Loren: Because I don't! I almost killed you about a year ago, and look where I'm now. In_ PIRSON_!

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry. Bu-

Loren: I tried to move on with life, to forget about you. But there you go creeping up on me again. I want nothing to do with you! I've changed as a person! I'm not your sweet little girl who's scared of everything! No! Not anymore! I'm a mature Adult that has had the worst life ever! I'm in prision in Guantanamo bay!

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I guess I should leave.

Loren: No you're not leaving!

Eddie: Why?

Loren: you're the first man I've seen in a year, other that Bernie.

Eddie: What does that have to do with me being here?

Loren: I'm tired of always seeing woman after woman.

Eddie: So you only want me here so you can get horny?

Loren: No!

Eddie: Than Why?

Loren: Because I want you to hear my music, I wrote the first song the night I came here.

Eddie: You can sing?

Loren: Always have but that's not the point. When I do my show I want you here but stay back here. These Women will kill to hold a man.

Eddie: ok I take your advice.

Bernie: Loren you're on.

Loren: thanks Bernie

Loren walked on stage and all of the women were screaming. As Loren started to sing her song

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

[Pre-Chorus]

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

[Chorus]

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Out of the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

[Chorus]

Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I'm wide awake

I am trying to hold on

I'm wide awake

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

I'm wide awake

I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

[Chorus]

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

As Loren finished her song she walked back stage to find Eddie crying. Loren walked over to him, but kept her distance because one touch to him and she's in the electric chair.

Loren: Hey! Pretty boy you keep crying and you're dead.

Eddie: Loren, D-Did you write that because I put you i-in here?

Loren: Eddie you didn't put me in here I did.

Eddie: No! I caused this all to happen!

Loren: Eddie please stop, I did that to you, and I don't want to live anymore I try to make the best of life but it's hard knowing I almost killed someone.

Eddie: Loren it fine.

Loren started to raise her voice.

Loren: Eddie You Just Don't Get It! Do You?! I. Almost. Kill. Someone. I can't get rid of this feeling that I almost _KILLED _someone.

Eddie: Loren I understand but can I have a hug?

Loren: Eddie I can't touch you or they'll kill me.

Eddie: please it wouldn't hurt anyone.

Loren: it will hurt me!

Eddie: they wouldn't know.

Loren: they have cameras all over! And they can hear what we're saying!

Eddie: it's worth it though

Loren: they will kill me. What do you want me dead!

Eddie: No

Loren: Eddie can you please leave and move on. I don't want to hear from you ever again.

Eddie: Lo… you don't mean that.

Loren: Yes I do.

Eddie: Loren the last thing we ever said before you got sent here was I love you.

Loren: that's why it's so hard to say this, but Eddie please move on. I can't trust myself around people that don't know what I go through

Eddie: but I do, know what you go through.

Loren: No you don't Eddie!

Eddie: Loren if this is what you really want then fine I'll leave you, I hope to see you again someday. Good bye Loren Tate. I'll always love you.

And with that before Loren could Speak Eddie was gone….

* * *

Like a I said before I'm done with this, bye


	10. Chapter 10

So I guess I'll continue this story, but I'm still not happy with that review.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Getting out**

It's has been 7 months since Loren has seen Eddie. Loren is now getting released from prison today. Instead of getting release early she got sent to another prison in Arizona. Loren has all of her belongings. Loren said her goodbyes to everyone, and made her way along with a prison guard out to the entrance. When they arrived to the gate doors, Loren got 100 dollars to get home. When the gates started to open Lore walked out spelling the fresh Arizona air. Loren walked out of the gate and they closed behind her. Loren was told that no one was available to pick her up. Loren started to walk where her feet took her. Loren started to walk down the vast open desert. Before Loren had Left her friend had given her an address, She said there were thing she needed to get her life started anew. This place was supposed to have 2 cars, about 3 grand, and then she can go back to California. Loren has now made it about half a mile on foot and she can still see the prison off in the far distance. It's about 95 degrees outside and Loren has no food or water. She is slowly dying due to heat stroke, and lack of water. Loren was slowing down a lot now. She tried to keep up the same pace but it was no use. Loren collapsed right then and there. She tried to get up but she couldn't find the will to get back up. She saw vultures squealing above her. Loren knew she wasn't going to give up. She found the will to stand up, again. Loren was crying she can't take the feeling of not being loved. She has never felt like this, even in prison. It's the "What will happen now?" Thing that's making her go crazy. Loren starts to sing a song she wrote a few months ago, when she found out that her father returned a beet her mother almost to death.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls. "

**( If I die Young – The Band Perry )**

Loren saw a house in the far off distance; she knew that it was the house her cell mate told her about. There was a growl coming from behind her. Loren slowly turned around and saw a Mexican Gray Wolf. Loren just stood there in shock.

There was a rail road track up ahead. There was a faint train whistle off in the distance. Loren knew if she didn't run she would get eaten. Loren ran as fast as her lags could take her. This was fast because every day in prison she would work out for around 2 hours. Loren was running as fast as she could, she was about 10 feet away from the tracks. The train on the other hand was a few 100 feet away but the train was faster. Loren had to make a quick decision. Like now! She was going for it. Loren sprinted as fast as she could. The train was blaring it's horn As loud as possible. Loren jumped in front of the train and made it across right before the train went by. Loren fell to the ground but got right back up, because she knew the wolf was still there. She ran to the house and opened the door to the house. There was no furniture, but it was a plain garage. There was 2 sport cars. A baby blue Chevy Camaro, with noz turbo boosters. A 1,500 horse power engine. And the other car was a red Mustang GT. On the Camaro there was a note.

**_Loren-_**

**_I left this car for you. There is 1,500 dollars in the backseat. In the trunk I left so things for you to live off of. Don't ask how I got this note here. You already know my phone number. I hope to see you soon! Oh and I get out next week on Wednesday at 6:35 pm. I hope you can pick me up or eles I'll just come here. But see yeah! Bye._**

**_-Amber_**

Loren got in the car and peeled out of the garage. He drove through the desert until she found a highway. Loren pulled onto the highway and saw she was in Nevada now. This means she was closer to home than she thought. The prison she was in was far west of Arizona. She must have ran all the way across Arizona. Loren has been driving for about 3 hours and she needed really food. She stopped at a gas station, and got out and went inside. Loren got a lot of junk food. People were looking at her in a weird way, and running from her. Then Loren noticed she was still wearing her jumpsuit. Loren put her stuff down and went to the bathroom. She cut her jumpsuit in half, then turned the top half in to a crop top. She cut the bottoms into short shorts. Then put on some sunglasses. She walked back in and checked her stuff out. As she was walking out she ran into some guy, wearing a baseball cap and hoodie. The guy knocked all of her stuff over.

Loren: Oh I'm so sorry

Guy: Don't Worry about it here let me help you

Loren: Oh thanks.

Guy: No problem, I caused it any way.

Loren: it's not your fault. I'm the one that wasn't watching, and I haven't been in public in a long, long time anyway.

Guy: Oh here let me walk you to your car.

Loren: Ok.

Loren and the guy started walking to her car.

Guy: if you don't mind me asking why haven't you been in public?

Loren: umm…. Uh?

Guy: don't worry you don't have to tell me.

Loren: Thanks and can I get you name?

Guy: Oh can we do this in your car I don't want people to know?

Loren: yeah of course.

Guy: ok

Loren and the guy got into the car.

Loren: Soo who are You?

Guy: Promise you won't freak out?

Loren: promise

Guy: Well first I want to know what's up with the outfit?

Loren: umm well I just kind of got out of….

Guy: of what I won't judge.

Loren: I just got out of prison, I really didn't do anything that bad thou.

Guy: ok well I'm Eddie Duran.

Loren:…..

Loren started to break down and cry.

Eddie: Hey Whats wrong? I told you my name and you started to cry are you ok?

Loren: Get Out Of My Car!

Eddie: Can I get your name?

Loren: No!

Eddie: I'm not leaving until I get your name.

Loren: Fine I'll leave!

Loren got out of her car and started to get angry, but she then relized that the last time she got angry she almost killed Eddie.

Loren fell to the ground and started to cry. Eddie ran over to her and pulled he into a hug.

Loren: Please, Please get off me.

Eddie: What did I do wrong?

Loren: it's not you it's something that when you said your name, all of my reasons for going to prison came back to me.

Eddie: Loren?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Found love**

**Recap: Loren got out of her car and started to get angry, but she then realized that the last time she got angry she almost killed Eddie.**

**Loren fell to the ground and started to cry. Eddie ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.**

**Loren: Please, Please get off me.**

**Eddie: What did I do wrong?**

**Loren: it's not you it's something that when you said your name, all of my reasons for going to prison came back to me.**

**Eddie: Loren?**

Loren: No shit Sherlock! Now can you please get off of me!

Eddie: No Loren!

Loren jumped out of Eddie's embrace and got in her car and drove as fast as she could. Loren could barely see because of all of her tears clouding her eyes. Loren just drove as far as the gas tank let her. Loren drove all the way to the Pacific Ocean. She got out of her car and ran to the beach. There were families there but they didn't pay much attention to her, although this one couple stood out to her. She took a closer look and squinted her eyed then that's when it hit her. It was Max and Katy. Loren just went back facing the sea. The air had a touch of salty walnut taste to it. Loren realized she had her phone with her, after she had gotten it back from the prison. She turned it on and saw it was fully charged. She checked her messages and there we multiple from Eddie. She deleted all of the ones from Eddie. There were many, many more. She put her phone down alongside her. She laid down and pulled her legs up her chest and rocked slowly back and forth. She cried into her knees knowing she could never regain her life ever again. It was about 9:30 at night and Max and Katy were still there. It was getting cold outside and Loren hand no other clothes, and nowhere to sleep except her car. Loren tried to get up, but she was so weak because the last thing she ate was 3 day ago in prison. She was so excited to get out she didn't eat until she got out and eat real food. Loren crawled about half way to her car but that's when Max saw her crawling but Max didn't know it was Loren.

Max: Here let me help you.

Loren: no I'm fine.

Max: Hey do I know you?

Loren: everyone does, knowing I almost killed your son.

Max: Loren?

Loren: Yes what do you need Max? Can't you see that I can handle myself.

With that Loren got up and looked at Max in the eye.

Max: Loren! It is you!

Loren: Yeah, it's me the blood thirsty monster.

Max: Loren it's so good to see you!

Max pulled Loren into a tight embrace.

Loren and Max stood there holding each other for about 5 minutes until Katy walked up to them.

Katy: Max who's th- Loren!

Loren pulls out of Max's embrace and turns to katy.

Loren: Yep it's me. A murderess person.

Katy: Loren Tate! Stop saying that! You're not murderess person. Well Love you. Oh Loren Eddie has been wanting to see you! Oh co-

Loren: Katy I already saw Eddie.

Katy: what?

Loren: I was at a gas station and I ran into him then when I found out it was him I ran out of my car, fell to the ground and started to cry.

Katy: Oh Loren honey. Come home with us there is something we need to tell you.

Loren: No! I'm not going home with you guys I'm going to start my life over. I don't need any body to tell me different.

Max: Loren, we know what you've gone through, but please come with us. I know that 1 an a half years without seeing anybody except people in prison but –

Loren: Oh so you don't know that when my mom was supposed to visit me Eddie did?!

Max: What!

Loren: yeah and I told him I never wanted to see him again. I told him to move on.

Loren started to cry.

Katy: Oh honey.

Katy pulled Loren in to one of her unforgotten, warming embraces

Loren: this feels so good

Max: What do you mean?

Loren: I haven't cried in 2 years

Max: Cry, just cry. Loren well love you like our own even thou we've never really. Talked other than when all of this happened.

Loren: I love you guys so much!

Loren, Max, And Katy all had a long group hug for about 5 minutes.

Katy: Loren will you please follow us home? We bought a beach house right down there. Come on.

Loren: can one of you bring my Car? I don't want it getting broken into?

Max: yeah I can. But wait which car is your?

Loren: the baby blue Chevy Camaro.

Max: Loren didn't you just get released today?

Loren: yeah but I have a friend that left me a car, and 1,500 dollars. To get my life started again.

Max: well that's nice.

Loren: yeah, well if you guys don't mind, Katy I really need some real food. Plastic Isn't always the most delicious thing.

Katy: of course just give max your keys and we can start walking.

Loren: ok

Loren gave max the key but before he left Loren said…

Loren: oh and max, I drove all the way from Arizona so I may not have that much gas.

Max: that's ok we only live down the street.

Loren: ok thanks Max.

Max: No problem.

With that's Max left to take Lorens car to their new house on the beach.

Katy: ok Loren let get going.

Loren: ok, oh and Katy do you think you can keep Eddie away from me?

Katy: well if that's what you want, then yes.

Loren: Thanks Katy

Katy: no problem.

With that Loren and Katy started to walk up to the Duran household

When they arrived Katy showed Loren upstairs into a room with a lot of Loren's mom's things.

Loren: Katy? Why are all of my mother's things here, and why is the door across the hall have my name on it?

Katy: Well Loren when you got sent to prison, your mother couldn't handle work so she lost her job. She couldn't afford the rent for your house, so she moved in with us. Me and your mom are really good friends now. So that's your room over there and you'll be living with us until you feel able to get back on your feet. Nora should be back soon she just got a new job.

Loren: ok so I live here?

Katy: yes so does your mom.

Loren: at least Eddie doesn't live with you guys anymore.

Katy: yeah he doesn't, but he comes over a lot.

Loren: Great! Then I'll be in my room every single time he's here no if's, and's or but's about it.

Katy: Loren you will have to face him one day or another.

Loren: well when that's day comes I'll do it but it's not any time soon

Katy: fine! You win. Hurry up and go change. I'm going to be making some dinner.

Loren: thanks Katy.

Katy: yep.

Loren went into her room and put on some blue booty shorts. For her top she found a nice blue tank top. For shoes she picked put a pair of blue sandals.

Katy: Loren! Dinners Ready!

Loren heard Katy yell form downs stairs and walked downs stairs. Loren walked over to Katy who was putting food on the dinner Table.

Katy: well Loren don't you look pretty.

Loren: thanks but I don't like wearing this. I'm just so used to wearing my orange jumpsuit.

Katy: I understand it's hard to change from one thing to another.

Loren: yeah.

Katy, Max and Loren all sat down at the table and started to eat. Then there was a knock at the door.

Max: I wonder who that could be.

Katy: I don't Know But I'll go get it.

Max: No you stay right here, I'll get it.

Max: got up and went to the door.

Katy: So Loren are you happy you're out?

Loren: kind of. You know it's hard to adjust back to real life. I don't want to go back, but if I do I'll the one who runs prison.

Katy: why do you say that?

Loren: Well on my first day I was on a boat going to Guantanamo Bay, this huge woman came up to me and said some really mean things so I flipped her and she ran away. So that put on top of the Female Runners.

Katy: huh.

Loren turned around and saw Max walking with Eddie into the dining room.

Eddie: Loren please let me talk to you.

Loren: I have nothing to say to you. Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving.

Katy: You may Go

Loren: Thank you.

With that Loren Got up and walked out of the house and down to the beach. She sat on the sand close to the water. Loren laid back in the sand and looked up at the night sky. It was black but with twinkling stars. There was a shooting star. Loren made a wish.

Loren: I wish that life was easier, That I didn't have to get looks everywhere I go. I wish I my father never left and ruined my life.

Loren slowly began to cry. Loren sat up. She got up on her feet and stared into the water.

Loren began to sing

***Because of you – by Kelly Clarkson***

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

When Loren finished the song she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug.

Man: Loren, I heard Everything you said. I'm so sorry you feel that way but I'm here for you. Loren Tate, I love you.

Loren knew that voice anywhere it was Eddie.

Loren turned around in his arms.

Loren: Eddie I love you too.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm updating! YAYY! It's been a long time. Well hope you like

**Chapter 12**

Recap:

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

Continuation

Eddie Leaned in and Kissed Loren with as much Passion As his Overly Grateful lips could give. Eddie picked Up Loren, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her and's around the back of his head pulling him in closer. Eddie had both of his hands grabbing her butt, clutching it with as much his hands could take. Eddie pulled Loren even closer to him, to which both of their bodies having any air to breathe once so ever. Loren drove her hand deep into the jungle known as Eddie's perfect hair. She tangled her hands so far into his hair she heard a low moan coming deep from Eddie's throat. Eddie slowly put Loren back on the ground knowing where they would end up…

Loren: Why did you stop?

Eddie: Because I wanted to get some things first. Like for one my parents out of the house so they can't see of hear.

Loren: What about the neighbors?

Eddie: Loren look around there are no neighbors. My mom and Dad own most of the land around here, except that little beach down there a ways.

Loren: Well I'm very, very happy.

Eddie: Loren Tate, I know that You Didn't mean to do that to me.

Loren: I know I'm so sorry.

Eddie: Don't be.

Loren: how can I not!

Eddie: Calm down Lo.

Loren: Eddie. I almost killed you. I was put into prison for a reason!

Eddie: It was yor instinct, It's that 4 year old little girl coming out Being scared, and clue less.

Loren: I am nowhere Near Clue Less! Maybe I did that to you for a Reason!

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: When I was 8, I went to my spot. I saw a family there. A Father, A Mother, And The Happiest boy. He hand a Daddy he had a Mommy. I had Neither!

Eddie: You saw me and My Parents? But wait you had your mom.

Loren: No I didn't.

Eddie: Wait what?

Loren sat on the ground. With Eddie following her.

Loren: After my dad left, my mom couldn't handle the pain, so she got all of her things and packed them up. That night she brought me over to my friend Mel's. she left me there with them for 10 years. When I was 14 she came back. She was drunk all the time. So I sent her to rehab. When I was 17 she came back. Also the year before I met you.

By the end Loren was crying

Eddie: So what does this have to do with my family?

Loren: Are you really that stupid?

Eddie: I'm not Stupid! I just don't know!

Loren: both of my parents left my to die with my insain friends family. I was jealous.

Eddie: You were jealous?

Loren: YES! DIP SHIT!

Eddie: Ok. Ok sorry.

Loren: I don't really care about seeing my mom anymore.

Eddie: don't say that. Every one needs a mom.

Loren: Well growing up I was my mom.

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: Eddie….

Eddie: Stop.

Loren: I hate life.

Eddie: Stop.

Loren: I wish I were Dead.

Eddie: Stop.

Loren: I Wish I Would have killed you….

Eddie: You Want me dead?

Loren: Or someone else so I could rot in Hell.

Eddie: Loren Tate Stop this now!

Loren: No! I FUCKING HAT E LIFE! I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!

Eddie jumped up and pushed Loren to the ground.

Loren: GET OFF OF ME!

Eddie: NO! LISTEN TO ME!

Loren: WHY SHOULD I?!

Eddie: BECAUSE I CAN HELP YOU!

Loren: GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!

Eddie got off of Loren. When Loren got up Eddie pulled her into his lap.

Loren: LEFT ME GO!

Eddie: Loren please let me help you.

Loren hear a whimper and turned around and saw Eddie was crying.

Loren: E-Eddie… I-I

Eddie: No it's fine here go.

Eddie let Loren go, pushed her off of him and Stood up and walked away.

Loren: Eddie! Wait!

Eddie didn't turn around her just kept walking.

Loren: PLEASE! EDDIE!

Loren felt as if she just ruined he life for good.

Loren: EDDIE! PLEASE I NEED YOU!

Loren sat there on that beach all night, crying into her knees. Loren felt to her side curdled into a ball and cried herself to sleep on the warm peace full sandy beach, felling as if she could just sit there forever….


	13. Chapter 13

Recap: Loren sat there on that beach all night, crying into her knees. Loren felt to her side curdled into a ball and cried herself to sleep on the warm peace full sandy beach, felling as if she could just sit there forever….

* * *

Continuation

Next Morning

Loren woke up and saw the sun was just rising. She slowly sat up realizing she was on Eddie's parents beach. She then stood up and walked up to the house. She saw her car sitting there, and the gas tank was full. She walked up the Max and Katy's Door and knocked. A few moments Later Max Came to the door.

Max: Lo, we're you out here all night?

Loren: I slept on your beach.

Max: Oh gezz, here come in, come, come.

Max Put his hand on Lorens shoulder and tried to pull her in but she took his hand off.

Loren: No, max. Can i just get my car keys? I can't be around here any more. and i don't want to be.

Max Looked at Loren confused but went to go get her keys. Loren Grabbed the keys out of max's hand.

Loren: Thanks. Oh and Max?

Max: Yeah?

Loren: If you ever hear about me again, Never come looking for me, or try to help me. It'll be a privilege to have known me, because this world is about to meet the most powerful. But Max, I love you and Katy so much. Thank you for being there for me. But my life is way to complicated. It's been an honor knowing you.

Loren walked away and Max just stood there confused. He had no clue what she meant by that. Loren Got in her car and drove back to Arizona. Her friend in prison had told her to meet her there, because she was getting out today, and needed a ride, but before that she needed to make a little visit. Loren turned on the radio and heard Eddie doing a interview.

Reporter: So Eddie, What's With this Loren girl that tried to kill you. We heard that you're seeing her?

Eddie laughed evilly.

Eddie: HAHA No. I tried but she wants to kill herself. She'll always have this place in my heart that no one could ever take, but now that i think about it, she's history. She said she tried to kill me because she was jealous of me and My family because she was 8 years old and had no mom or dad. Her dad left when she was 4, and her mom left her with her friends, to go do drugs and shit. I feel it's all a bunch of lies, because she seems fine. So to be honest with you all i really don't care about her anymore. Just some one night stand. She told me she wants to rot in hell, and i think she should. Just another little bitch trying to make me feel bad for her. Last night, I told her i wanted to help her but she said no, so I was pretty much like fuck it. Screw you bitch. I tried to help you.

Reporter: Wow Eddie I never knew you had that in you.

Eddie: Well It comes deep from inside of me. I really hate that little bitch.

Reporter: Well how about we take some Calls from Fans who have to comment on this. First caller! Hello What's Your Name?

Loren was the first caller, she blocked everything and mixed her voice so she could not be recognized.

Loren: Well We don't need to say my name. Okay. now Eddie Duran! Oh You shouldn't have said that! I'm coming for you little bitch. I have people in prison, who want to fuck you up, and People in the black market. HAHAHA*Loren laughs evilly* I'm going to kill you and anyone who gets in my way. I have people who you think Love you, but they're my team. I will Find you and torment you. You know being in prison for sometime helped me realized how much of a bad person i am. I have people everywhere, Eddie Duran. You better keep an eye out for me an- Oh wait if I were you i wouldn't trust anyone! You should be scared. now My Love, I need to go. I have people to meet and people to kill. Bye hun. see you very,very soon. Oh PS Eddie, It's Your Worst nightmare, and it's just the beginning.

Eddie's face was red, he was crying, shaking, and scared out of his mind. He jumped out of his seat and ran for the door. He got out of the building and got in his car. He picked up his phone and called 911. No answer. He started his car and drove fast away. He got to his penthouse and Jeffrey greeted him.

Jeffrey: Hello Sir ho-

He was cut off my Eddie.

Eddie: Stay that fuck away from me!

Eddie got in the elevator and waited for it to get to his penthouse, soon enough it opened and her rushed inside his penthouse, he locked the door behind him. She ran over to his safe, and took out his pistol gun, along with a few magazines ***A/N That's what carries ammo for guns.* **He ran upstairs into his bedroom, when he saw The nightmare sitting on his bed.

* * *

hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Recap: He ran upstairs into his bedroom, when he saw The nightmare sitting on his bed.

* * *

Continuation

Eddie stood still and Loren Looked up at Eddie. She had a knife sitting, on the night stand, She had a picture in her hand and Eddie's laptop open with a video on the screen ready to play. Loren's eyes were red, and blood shot. Eddie took out the pistol and pointed it at Loren.

Loren: You left me there, scared for my life. Sometimes i wish i could take everything back, Eddie i have problems. one moment i'm happy, but the other i'm this murderous devil. I feel as if around you i'm not a killing machine. but when you push me to far, i will be a killing machine. I want to be dead. I'm suicidal. I have this knife here so i could slit my throat. I have this picture of Us together, so i could have something to keep me happy when i kill myself. I have your laptop with a video on it because i just recorded a video for you. But since you're here, could you just shoot me?

Loren Looked at Eddie, eyes full of tears.

Loren: Eddie Please. I'm not kidding. I'll even let you strip search me, for you to no I have no weapons other than this knife. Here.

Loren slid the knife over to Eddie, and He didn't look at it, he just stepped on it, still pointing the gun at Loren.

Eddie: I'm not going to strip search you. You may kill me. Stand up.

Loren stood up.

Eddie: Take your shirt off.

Loren took her shirt off, leaving her in a pink push up bra.

Eddie: Take off your pants.

Loren took off her pants leaving her in pink panties.

Eddie: Hands above your head.

Loren put her hands above her head. Eddie walked over to her and grabbed her hands together, with one hand, and had the other one with the gun in it pointing at her. Eddie pushed her on the bed, letting go of her hands.

Eddie: Move and i'll shot you.

Loren sat there, while Eddie opened the nightstand and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. ***A/N The sick bastered! lol*** He Took them and hand cuffed Loren. He took his laptop off the bed and sat it on the floor. He crawled up on top of Loren and Kissed her. Passionately. He pushed his tongue inside Loren's mouth. after a few moments he puled away and started kissing her neck. Loren started moaning. Eddie was turned on. he pulled away and was breathing heavily.

Loren: Eddie, Run away with me.

Eddie: Yes.

Eddie dropped the Gun. And started kissing down Lorens chest.

Loren: Eddie I love you!

Eddie pulled away from Loren's body, and looked her in the eyes.

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie Went back to what he was doing. Loren really loved Eddie. After a few minutes all of Lorens clothes were off. 2 of Lorens gang members walked in, with shot guns.

Gang member 1: HE'S FUCKING RAPING HER! SHOT HIM!

Eddie and Loren looked up and saw them.

Loren: NO NO NO!

Eddie: Don't Do This!

The second gang member took a shot and hit Eddie in the shoulder. Eddie fell to the floor, and Loren was sitting naked on the bed in handcuffs.

Loren: YOU MUTHER FUCKERS! WE MADE UP!

The guys looked at each other and started to walk over to Eddie.

Loren: NO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!

Loren broke the hand cuffs, and covered her self up.

Loren: WAIT DOWN IN THE FUCKING LIVING ROOM! NOW!

Both of the guys left. Loren Jumped out of bed, and down to Eddie.

Loren: Eddie sweetheart how much does it hurt? On a scale of 1 to 10.

Eddie: FUCKING 20!

Loren: Okay Calm down.

Loren ran into Eddie's closet and grabbed a shirt. She tore it in half. Then ran to Eddie's side she ripped the shirt off he had on, then tied the other shirt,around his wounded shoulder.

Loren: press down, while i go get dressed.

Loren put on her panties and Bra, then went into Eddie's closet. she took a pair of his shorts, and shirts and put them on. She then packed a few bags of clothes for him. she through them down the stairs.

Loren: Guys! Pick those up and wait for us!

Loren walked over to Eddie and picked him up.

Eddie: damn Lo, You're strong.

Loren: thanks now lets get you better.

Loren ran down the stairs. She saw the two guys siting there, eating some cookies.

Loren: Eddie do you have any money in here?

Eddie: yeah in my safe.

Loren took Eddie over to the safe, and he opened it. Loren took the money out, and put it in her pocket. She ran out along with the guys, they took the elevator, when they got down Jeffrey was gone.

Loren: what did you guys do to him?

guys: he ran away when he saw us with shot guns.

Loren Well looks like we can make a clean getaway, with out him calling the cops, Plus Eddie, He won't witness you being taken away By two goons, and Loren Tate Master Criminal.

Loren ran with Eddie in her arms and got in the back seat of her Car. While the gang members got in the front and started driving to Loren's Wear house. Loren Had Eddie's Head In her lap, brushing his hair out of his face.

Eddie: You know I'm In Fucking Pain Right?

Loren: haha oh yeah.

Eddie: *mimicking Loren: HAHA Oh Yeah! Look At Me Loren Tate! I act like such a bad ass. I Love Eddie Duran! I want to Fuck him twenty fore seven!

Loren: Shut Up Eddie! But, you know the last two sentences were correct.

Eddie started to get red in the face. Loren leaned down to him, and kissed him.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: My Arm Hurts Like Hell.

Loren Lifted Eddie up so he was sitting up. She started to take the shirt she used as bandages, and peeled it off. She looked at Eddie's shoulder, and it was becoming infected. Blood was still coming out but slowly. Loren was starting to cry, she didn't want Eddie's arms and shoulder to be taken off, due to infection.

Loren: Hurry The Fuck up Guys!

The gang member driving, picked up speed. They were going fast now, not until Long they got into the wear house. they pulled into the huge wear house. they went into Loren's personal garage. The guys got out and walked away, getting in their car to go bust out Lorens prison buddies. Loren got Eddie Out and Ran him to the back room. She cleared a table and laid him down on it. She flipped him over so he was face first on the table.

Loren: Eddie wait here. I need to go get some things to get that bullet out of your shoulder.

Loren ran out and went to go get everything she needed. she came back with some surgical equipment, and gas to put Eddie under. Loren laid Eddie on his side, and gave him some gas so he wouldn't feel anything. after he was fully under, she started to remove the bullet.


End file.
